Lost Will
by OokamiZaTora
Summary: A depressed Wally fic where Robin has been missing and is declared dead and Wally blames himself. One shot. Rated M because of stuff.
**Wassup cadets and welcome to a suicidal depressing fic about Wally! Yeah, one of THOSE kind. One shot rated M because of shitidy doo, blah blah blah. Characters aren't mine… (The name Alice totally is though so back off! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!) kidding! Ha ha! Or am I?**

 **Anyway continue reading if you feel like depression. Woopdy doo. Tears for you!**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Missing.

For how long? I don't know. Couldn't remember for a million dollars. I lost track around the sixth month or so. I didn't want to know honestly. It would just add to the pain already implanted in my heart.

It seemed to like me, the pain. It had built a home right in the center of the lost part of my soul. The part that went missing with him, my younger brother, best friend.

Of course batman disappeared as well. He was somewhere, still desperately searching for his lost partner.

I think everybody knows neither of them will come back, but here we all stand, still hoping, still smiling. Still reassuring each other that they would return. Even though it was a lost cause. Bats was gone, probably died from exhaustion or starvation. Nothing would stand in his way.

The mission. Oh god, don't remind me. We were all utter failures. None of us deserved a spot among the Gods of the Justice League. Hell, we didn't even belong on our team. We didn't even deserve to be heroes at all.

It was my fault. I put too much trust in him. I let him convince me to let him go in alone. He never came back. We never even found what we had been looking for either. The warehouse had been empty, no people, certainly no weapons of mass destruction.

We searched the entire place, the vents, every room, every empty crate. He wasn't there. Nothing was there.

When we delivered the news to Bats, he took it worse than expected. He left immediately after getting the details. According to Alfred, Bruce stayed in the cave, barely eating or drinking, never sleeping. Alfred had to sneak medicine into his food just to get him some rest.

Eventually we stopped hearing from Alfred too. No one answered the phone, nobody was at the gates of the manor. For a while news spread like wildfire, "Bruce Wayne Yet to be Seen" or "Crime Rates Climb After Disappearance of Batman".

Eventually even the news gave up.

I remember when Bruce revealed himself on National Television. He explained his reason for absence and then told the world he was leaving on a trip. A permanent vacation.

Sometimes I would visit Wayne Manor to see if he was there, he never was. The place was so run down and dirty, it didn't even seem like a high class mansion anymore.

The team split up, each going our own ways. Artemis was Green Arrows protege for a while, until she became an assassin. Now she works along side Cheshire, going by the name of Alice. Cal left to Atlantis and never came back. Superboy and Meg'ann went to find a normal life together. Now we have no idea where they are.

Me? I retired from the hero business. Permanently packed away my suit and continued on with school. I always have felt guilty for what I had done. Nobody blamed me except for myself. I felt as if I was dragging the burden behind me. I was weighed down by it.

And that is why I have decided to end my life. That is why my wrists are covered in cuts and stained with my crimson blood. Empty pill bottles stacked around me. Because its my fault and I don't deserve to live. I am a monster, a total failure to this world. I cost my friend's life, so I shall take my own in return.

Please lord above me, forgive me for this terrible sin I have committed. I pray to myself as I tighten the rope. I glance once more at the note on my bedstand, apologizing to everyone. Now I stand on a chair, I'm ready to end it all, my suffering.

With a final goodbye I jump. My life flashes before my eyes as I feel the rope dig into my neck. Its painless really. Now I hang, as the world is slowly fading into black and think one final thought.

 **I'm coming now Richard. See you soon.**

 **-LINEBREAK-**

 **Don't know why the hell I wrote this piece of depression but I did. See you all in the tissue section at Walmart! Please please please review! OR ELSE!**

 **KIDDING! .maybe.**

**Welp…**

 **OokamiZaTora Out...**


End file.
